This project is directed at understanding, characterizing, and evaluating a novel form of gene product delivery, direct DNA injection. Cytokines will be administered intramuscularly to mice in the form of either a cDNA expression vector or preformed protein in order to elicit a strong immune response. Simultaneously or in sequence will be administered expressible cDNAs for specific antigens from either Chlamydia trachomatis or Chlamydia pneumoniae. Animals will then be followed by evaluation of cytokine response in the circulation, local response to the injected materials at the site of administration, and development and type of immunity. To these ends we have obtained and/or engineered into expressible forms the cDNAs for murine TNF-alpha, murine IL-2, murine IL-4, and murine IL-6. These constructs have been shown to work in other systems and have been productively transfected in our hands. In order to develop a source for the chlamydial antigens needed for these studies, we have generated DNA libraries in a bacterial plasmid system from both Chlamydia trachomatis and Chlamydia pneumoniae.